Unexplainable
by lezonne
Summary: Sometimes, bad things happen to good people. An incident at Hermione and Draco's wedding leaves them questioning whether to try again. Written for the If You Dare Challenge prompt #850, the Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp prompt #21 and the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #38.


Written for the_ If You Dare Challenge _prompt #850 (why do you do this to me?), the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #21 (fairytale) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #38 (stars).

* * *

Unexplainable

It was like a fairytale, straight out of hell. She couldn't comprehend why people were so violent.

What started out as the perfect wedding dissolved into a mess pretty quickly, and it wasn't anyone's fault- or at least, no one's fault who was actually invited.

That was only true so long as you don't ask the groom. If you do, he'll curse about this being all his fault and storm away from you, just like he had done to every other poor sap who tried to talk to him and calm him down.

In reality, he should probably be speaking to his future wife, who was pretty upset that her wedding day had been crashed by a pack of Death Eater's, half of who escaped before being captured, despite all the Aurors present. It was obviously a very planned attack.

Draco ran his hands through his hair as he stood outside the brides changing room, where she was currently talking madly to her poor maid of honor Ginny Weasley. He shook his head, able to hear her voice carrying through the door. Who wouldn't be mad in this situation? It wasn't fair to anyone in attendance, least of all the bride and groom.

He knocked twice, just to have the door thrown open to reveal his angry bride. She paused a hair when she saw him. "Oh, Draco. I thought you had gone off to brood."

"I came back," he said, shrugging. Peering around her shoulder, he spotted Ginny. "Mind if I come in?"

"I was just leaving," she replied, anxious to give the two sometime alone and give herself a bit of peace. They stepped aside as she rushed from the room.

"You should come in," Hermione said, her tone softer now. He stepped inside, listening to her shut the door as he took a seat. She followed suit.

He stared at her for a long time before leaning forward and brushing her stray hairs from her face. "You still look so beautiful."

"Yeah, now it's all wasted," she muttered. "Half the guests left out of fear, and a third of whoever's left is an Auror and is either hunting for the party crashers or went back to the Ministry to report what happened."

"It's not wasted," he corrected quickly. "Everyone saw how you look. Keep the dress nice and clean. We'll do this again properly."

"I'm not doing it again," Hermione said with a sigh. "I won't have someone ruin it a second time."

"No one's going to ruin it again," he corrected sharply, gently grabbing her chin. "I won't let it happen. We'll have a much smaller reception later on, where people can see us as a first-time couple. Just because the lines were finished doesn't mean our wedding is over Hermione. You deserve a proper, complete day."

"I don't think that's going to happen Draco," she sighed, sitting down on the bed. "People don't like the fact that either of us are still alive, despite multiple attempts to kill the both of us. And they're really unhappy that we're a couple now. That majorly bothers them. If we have another wedding, it will just happen again." She shook her head. "We should've just eloped. Then there would be nothing for anyone to mess up."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short of your wedding day darling," he cooed, stroking her cheek. "I know this was an important day to you."

"It was important to you too," he muttered. "It always was."

"Yeah, but just because it's important to us doesn't mean that there aren't people out there who would love for us to miss our happy ending," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Face it Draco, no one's that interested in seeing us have a happy ever after. Just our friends. But the rest of the world, you're old friends, doesn't seem to care too much about that."

"They aren't my friends," he sighed. "They're my enemies."

"But they were once your friends." She pat his hand. "Don't blame yourself Draco. We just can't have a wedding right now. There are still too many Death Eater's on the loose. It was a failed plan from the start."

"Or an obsolete hope," he replied. "We'll have another wedding Hermione, a low-key one once more Death Eaters are caught, when we don't have to worry about interruptions like this. And you'll be the star of the whole event."

She smiled softly at that, having never felt like the star of anything. "You honestly believe that?"

"I know that. I know it's possible. Just have some faith darling. We'll have a proper wedding, but right now the world isn't ready to accept unions like this."

"You mean Britain isn't. Voldemort might be gone but people are still apprehensive."

"I know." He leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek. "But we'll have our day. And it'll be one that people never forget, for good reasons not bad."

She grinned wider at that. "I'm going to hold you to it."

"I believe it." He kissed her on the lips this time. "Come on then, our friends are worried. We should tell them what's going on."

"I suppose. And Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him softly. "Thanks for not blaming yourself."

He arched an eyebrow, leaning slightly away from her. "Why are you thanking me for that?"

"Because, I know that you think this is somehow your fault. But it's not. Sometimes bad things just happen to good people."

"You think so?"

She grinned, pulling him into a standing position. "I know so. Now come on, we can't leave them waiting anymore."

He follows his bride's lead, stepping out into the hallway. Maybe she's right, maybe this isn't his fault.

Sometimes, you just can't understand why things happen. But you have to make the best of it.

* * *

**A/n:** I wrote this while in an unhappy mood. Hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
